


The Same

by LearnedFoot



Series: Nebula! [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Identity Issues, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Nebula refuses to believe this other version of herself is the same as her.





	The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).

> A slight Endgame AU.

Nebula pries the metal from the face of this other version of herself. Pries more than that, too, ripping wires from her arm and stomach, testing for her breaking point, for proof that she’s become weak, soft: an explanation for disloyalty.

The other her does not break. She takes it, even when Nebula shoves her fingers into the metal monstrosity they call a cunt, rubbing with jagged, unpleasant thrusts.

“I’m you,” this other Nebula hisses. “Help us, not him.”

“No,” Nebula snaps, shoving harder. “We are not the same.”

But when the other her arches into the pain, she wonders.


End file.
